For Sophia
by DreamingXxx
Summary: Libby has watched Sophia grow for thirteen years alongside Dougie, who had returned to be her best friend. She wants what's best for her daughter, but can the best for her daughter be the best for her as well? SEQUEL TO MISTAKE. REALLY LONG ONESHOT.


**This is even longer than Mistake! **

**Don't own McFly.**

* * *

She grew phenomenally. She was a young woman in no time. She was thirteen and stereotypically moody and unresponsive. She was a female version of her father, the shared love of reptiles, their taste in music, her laziness…

In case you were wondering, Dougie and I managed to grow to be best friends again… lovers, no. No, that was a line we weren't to cross again. We had grown past it. Crystal was imprisoned – attempted murder. She was taken away kicking, screaming, and claiming that she loved Dougie – she was psychotic.

Dougie had found himself a girl, and she was lovely. Her name was Persephone Warren. She was two years older than us and was very kind and understanding about our situation, and about Sophia. But Sophia never liked her. She claimed that Persephone was a gold-digger – I told her that was preposterous, the woman was a successful business woman, why would she look for more money?

I dated here and there, but I found no one special. There were some good men out there, but they weren't for me. I didn't feel a spark from them.

That was because what I was looking for was right in front of me, and I was blind to it ever since I was a teenager.

* * *

"Sophia! We'll be late!" I yelled up the stairs. It was the night of Sophia's school's annual musical, and this year Sophia had one of the main parts. Dougie and Persephone were going to pick us up at any minute. Sophia had asked Dougie not to invite Persephone, and he had agreed not to, but Persephone's sister, Venus, had a daughter two years above Sophia and had told her about the play, and she had insisted to come. God knows why.

"Two minutes!" Sophia shouted back. I sighed – more like twenty minutes, just like every school morning.

"Sophia Louise Poynter come down here right now!" I shouted. She appeared on the top of the stairs.

"Chill, mum." She raised her hands up in a surrendering gesture and came downstairs.

"Do you know all of your lines?" I asked.

"Yes, like the back of my own hand." She rolled her eyes.

"Nervous?"

"I'd be less if you got off my case." She smiled with false sweetness. I frowned at her. She was too good of a mixture between me and Doug for her own good.

"Alright, alright; your dad and Persephone will be here any second now, and you better be nice. She's coming here on her own will tonight; don't make her regret her own decision." I told her.

"Why does she even want to come to a stupid school play?" Sophia grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest, her lips tightly in a frown.

"Maybe because she wants to be involved in your life? Soph, I know you don't like her, but she makes your dad happy. She's trying, ok, the least you could do is to try as well." I told her sternly.

"But I don't want her to try." Sophia whined.

"Soph, you're thirteen years old now. Act like it." I snapped. Just as I finished speaking, the doorbell went – Doug.

I grabbed my bag and opened the door.

"Hey," Dougie smiled at me. Persephone wasn't by his side; she must've been waiting in the car.

"Hi," I returned the gesture, and looked back at Sophia, "Come on, Soph."

"Hi daddy," Sophia smiled up angelically at him and hugged him. She was such a daddy's girl it was hilarious – do I get greeted like that? Oh, no. I get a grunt at best.

The drive to the school surprisingly wasn't awkward – thank God. Dougie, Persephone and I chatted, and Sophia kept quiet, and we were smart enough not to draw her into the conversation, so it was tolerable.

When we arrived we all wished her luck and she was off to the backstage area. The three of us adults went to search for seats and we sat down. We had arrived half an hour early for the show because Sophia needed to be early to get ready; we weren't the only ones there, though, a lot of other parents did the same as us – plus, we got better seats now.

"So, Persephone, how's your business going?" I asked the dark haired girl.

"Oh, brilliantly. We're thinking of branching out over to Europe, but that idea is merely a foetus right now. I would love it though, it would mean more time abroad, in the Sun." she smiled.

"Yes, that would be nice." I agreed.

"We have an opening at head of marketing if you're interested." She said.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm quite happy with my job." I smiled at her.

I was a fashion blogger, and absolutely adored it. It involved writing – which was something I loved, and fashion – another thing I loved. Plus the pay was generous!

"Oh yes, you're a blog writer, am I correct?" Persephone asked.

"Yes, for Vogue." I added – feeling the need to mention the successful magazine company, because if I weren't imagining things, she was insinuating that I could do better than my work… "I interview fashion moguls and models, and review catwalk shows. It involves a bit of traveling; Milan, New York, Paris… you know." I shrugged nonchalantly, but actually I was a smug bitch on the inside, hoping she'd drop the subject she was trying to introduce.

"Oh yes, of course. I've never been to Milan," she turned to Dougie, "We should go."

"Nah, don't really like it. I've already been with Libs a few years ago – not my scene." Dougie said. I tried not to laugh, I remembered that trip like it was yesterday.

* * *

**Four years ago**

"Why do I have to come with you to fashion week again?" Dougie raised his eyebrows at me as we walked through Heathrow, dragging heavy suitcases, my hand wrapped around Sophia's delicate nine-year-old palm.

"Because Sophia wants to come and I can't watch her all the time because I have to work." I explained for the thousandth time, "It's exactly the same reason you keep dragging me on your tours."

"But tours are fun – watching too-skinny models walk down runways in stupid-looking clothing, on the other hand, isn't." Dougie muttered as we arrived out gate. It wasn't open yet so we sat in the waiting area.

"It's not stupid-looking clothing, Doug, its fashion. For a guy who owns two clothing lines, you really don't understand anything." I sighed.

"Ooh! Mummy, daddy! That aeroplane is taking off!" Sophia had wondered up to the window.

"Is it now?" Dougie stood up and went to stand next to her and started pointing things out.

Two days later and Dougie was lying on a hotel bed, exhausted.

"Don't make me go to another one of those goddamn things!" he moaned.

"What, seeing a bunch of beautiful women walk all day isn't too your liking? Doug… have you got something you'd like to confess?" I smirked.

"Lib, those women aren't beautiful, they're too thin, and most of them don't even have pretty faces, they're just picked because they're tall sticks who don't eat. I like a woman with _some_ curves on them at the very least. I mean, bloody hell, I have never seen such a hoard of flat-chested women in my life! Not for me, I'm afraid. Now you bring Danny here, and he'd be in heaven – seeing as he's dated a lot of models. But no, not me, I like some boobies." Dougie ranted, making me laugh. Only he could rant about anorexia and make it funny.

"Trust you." I rolled my eyes, "Now keep it down in case you wake up Soph."

I was in the middle of writing my blog on Vogue of how the day had gone, and Dougie was watching something on the TV.

"Libs… Do you think it's weird… our situation?" Dougie suddenly asked from nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I turned to face him.

"Well, we're best friends… who argued, hated each other, and then had sex, hated each other, then made up and are best friends again – and we're raising a kid… That's not normal…" Dougie shrugged.

"Yes, but it's better to be best friends raising a kid than to be at each other's throats and raising a kid. I mean, it's way better for Sophia's sake." I pointed out.

"Yeah… yeah, I guess that's true…" Dougie agreed.

"Besides Poynter; when have we ever been normal?" I raised my eyebrows.

"That… That is a very true statement." He laughed.

"Oh, and don't worry, Doug. We're not going to a catwalk tomorrow… we're going shopping." I smirked.

"Nooooo! That's worse!" he moaned, head falling back against the pillows.

The next day, Dougie Poynter was dragged from store to store, carrying numerous bags of items of clothing that belonged to his best friend and daughter. It was a sight, I'm telling you – not to mention that the whole time he was whining like a six year old.

* * *

**Back to the school play**

"When was this?" Persephone asked, bringing me back to reality, pretending the whole issue didn't bother her.

"Four years ago during the most horrendous thing I've ever experienced in my life – Fashion Week." Dougie made a face.

"Oh, I've always wanted to attend Fashion Week in Milan – I've been to the London one, and Paris, but apparently Milan is always the best." Persephone grinned.

"Yes, it was great – obviously it wasn't with this guy, but I went last year and it was incredible." I expressed.

"Yes… my assistant, Melanie, was saying so, she went as well – you know, she's _only_ an assistant, but she gets _nearly_ as good a pay as _I do_!" Persephone said.

"Really now?" I sighed inwardly – she was obviously taking a jibe again. And by the looks of things, Dougie wasn't oblivious either.

"Yes! How much do you earn?" she asked seriously.

If I were drinking something I would've choked. My jaw dropped to the floor. Dougie's eyes were bulging out of his head. We couldn't believe she was being so blunt – not to mention how rude she was!

"Sephy!" he gasped.

"What, I'm asking out of genuine curiosity." Persephone shrugged.

"How is that of your curiosity? I earn more than enough to support myself and my daughter, for your information!" I raised my voice in anger.

"Well, I was only curious if Dougie was the one supporting you." Persephone said nonchalantly.

"He's _never_ supported me financially!" I was outraged. Now I knew why Sophia disliked her.

"Are you sure, bec-"

"Persephone stop." Dougie said with finality.

"Oh look! There's V!" Persephone shot off to her sister, completely unaware of mine and Dougie's shock at her bold behaviour.

"I am so sorry, Libby." Dougie said seriously.

"Don't be." I sighed, shrugging it off.

"No, but I am. She was rude and disrespectful, and you're my best friend. She should not have asked you those questions." Dougie said.

"Yes, but what's done is done – don't fall out because of me. Just drop it." I sighed as the show began.

* * *

After the show, Dougie and I were waiting outside the hall for Sophia. She was brilliant; she sang beautifully and made us both so proud. Persephone was still chatting with her air-head of a sister, Venus. I could tell that Dougie didn't know what to do if she came back to us – to be pissed off, or to pretend nothing happened like she was.

"Just pretend nothing happened." I told him. He looked at me surprised.

"Why should I?" he asked bluntly.

"Because she makes you happy, and I don't want to be the reason that's taken away." I sighed.

"You wouldn't be. She would." He said, "You did nothing wrong."

"Yes but… give her another chance at least." I told him, just as students started to come out.

"Alright," he sighed, and then looked at me strangely, "You've changed. Few years ago and you would've completely launched yourself at her and there would've been a full-blown catfight."

"Yeah, I've grown. Being a mum, I have to deal with a lot of bitches I don't like – I've trained myself to deal with them." I smirked.

"Well done you." Dougie grinned before Sophia popped out of nowhere.

"Hey, here's our star!" I smiled at her, "You were amazing, Soph."

"Brilliant." Dougie added. Sophia blushed.

"But I made a mistake, in the last song." Sophia said, downhearted.

"Are you serious? We didn't even notice!" Dougie frowned. And we didn't – well I didn't anyway, then again, I wasn't familiar with the musical.

"Really?" Sophia asked, untrusting.

"Yes, really, now we should go. You two go to the car, I'll get Sephy." Dougie said. We nodded and headed towards his car.

"Mum, why wasn't Persephone attached to dad like she usually is?" Sophia asked once we were out of his earshot.

"She just wanted to talk to Venus." I said, not wanting to fuel Sophia's fire when it came to the woman.

"I don't believe you… but I'll drop it." Sophia sighed.

* * *

Dougie dated Persephone for two more months before he had enough. She apparently called Jazzie, his sister, a bitch – now this would've been a valid point, if Jazzie didn't happen to be one of the nicest people I had ever met. Plus, Dougie was very much a family person – insult his family, insult him. It's fair to say he didn't take the break-up well for the first few weeks, which was understandable, seeing as she was his girlfriend for two years. But after the third week he was pretty much back to his usual self, after many lectures from everyone that she was a conceited bitch anyway, and that he was very much better off without her.

Sophia was staying over at a friend's house one night so Dougie and I decided to hang out together over at my place. We decided to watch a film, but it turned out to be awful so we resorted to just talking like the good old times.

"I think I'm going to buy a new lizard tomorrow." He said out of the blue.

"Really? What kind?" I asked, knowing very much that Dougie loved his reptiles almost as much as he loved skate boarding and Sophia. Yes, they really were that high on his list of priorities that they tied with Sophia.

"I think a Bearded Dragon. Yeah…" Dougie nodded, "You know, Persephone made me sell 'em all and I've missed 'em."

"She made you sell your lizards?" I asked, shocked, I mean, you only need to know Dougie for a day to know that he loved reptiles.

"Yeah, she was scared of them. She almost made me give of skating as well – said it was childish, but I put my foot down." Dougie sighed.

"God, Dougie, why were you even with her?" I asked him.

"She was nice – for the most part, and plus, she wanted to be with me… I was scared of being alone." He confessed.

"Aw, Doug. You'll find someone, someone truly amazing someday. She might be right under your nose, you'll see." I hugged him.

"Libby, why aren't you seeing anyone?" he suddenly asked.

"Because I haven't found the right person yet." I shrugged pulling away from him, "Now, what are you going to call this Bearded Dragon of yours?"

* * *

It was Carrie's birthday the next day so Sophia and I went over to see her in her new flat she shared with her boyfriend who was in the army and away on a tour. Sophia was dragged to play with Tom's daughter, Mia who was six. It was only a small family get together, so it was only our immediate family and a few of Carrie's closest friends there.

In the middle of the party Carrie pulled me to the side.

"How's Dougie coping with the break up?" she asked.

"He's doing alright now, yeah." I said, wondering why she brought him up.

"Soph said he stayed over last night." Carrie gave me a look. I knew what she was assuming.

"Not like that!" I told her, "He came over last night and we talked and it was getting late so I offered him to stay in the guest room. You _know _we're only best friends."

She was on my case about this since forever.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say." She raised her hands up in surrender, "But have you ever wondered why you aren't dating?"

"Because I haven't found the right guy." I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's because you've already _found _the right guy."

What Carrie said haunted my dreams that night, and the night after, and after. What she said wasn't true, I knew that. Dougie and I were friends, nothing more… But why was I suddenly thinking that there was something else there?

No. It was preposterous.

We were happy the way things were between us, and there was no way I was risking that getting ruined again because of something stupid. Plus, I couldn't let it happen, because if we fell out again, it would be awful for Sophia.

No, I couldn't let my own curiosity win. I couldn't; for Sophia.

* * *

A week after Carrie's birthday, Giovanna, Mia, Sophia and I were shopping. Mia had dragged Sophia to the toy store, and Giovanna and I were shopping in the clothes store across the road. It wasn't very busy so we let them be, plus Sophia had her phone on her.

"Do you regret having Sophia so young?" Giovanna suddenly asked.

"No… not really…" I shrugged, "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Some people might say that having her so young meant that I was restricted, but it didn't really affect me, you know, with my job. And I don't think that having a younger mother has made a difference for Sophia. Although I wouldn't condone having children at a young age, it turned out alright for me."

"Yeah, yeah I guess so." Giovanna said, "I suppose it depends on the person."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." I agreed.

"What about Dougie? Do you think he regrets it?"

I hadn't thought of that.

"Well, I've never asked, but I don't think so. I think he did at first, we both did, but once she came, I don't think he cared that we were young and not ever together. He's been brilliant with her." I shrugged, "She likes him more than me anyway."

Giovanna laughed, "That's not true."

"Oh, it is, she is a proper daddy's girl." I said seriously.

"Do you think things would've been different if Crystal hadn't stabbed Doug?" Giovanna asked.

"Well, I've never thought about it… but yeah, I think they would've been… I think they would've been really, _really_ different; mainly because during that time I made most of my rationalised thinking, and that's when I considered making up with him… And that's when I first thought of him as a best friend for the first time in two years so… yeah, things would've been really different." I said, noticing that every word I said was true.

"Yeah, I supposed that would've changed a lot… Now, away from the serious stuff, what do you think of this dress?" Giovanna held a dress up.

"That is a nice dress, but its October now, and we need a winter wardrobe. That's too summery." I said.

"Yeah, I suppose so. It's good having a fashion blogger as a friend." Gi smiled.

"Mummy! Mummy! Can I have a new Peppa Pig toy? _Please!" _Mia suddenly launched herself at Gi who sighed.

"Do you _really_ need a new toy, Mia?" Giovanna raised her eyebrows.

"Yes!" Mia frowned.

"Mum, don't make me go back there." Sophia suddenly appeared, looking exhausted, "Too many over-excited children."

"Ok, you can have the toy." Giovanna surrendered to the now ranting Mia.

"How about Sophia and I head on over to Starbucks and you join us later then?" I offered.

"Great, can you order me a black coffee please? I'm going to need it." Giovanna asked. I told her I would and Soph and I headed to Starbucks.

We got our drinks and we sat down.

"Why are you and dad friends? I mean, everyone else who I know have parents who aren't together say their parents don't even speak." Sophia suddenly asked. I stared at her shocked. She had never asked things like this before, she just accepted things – she was very much like Dougie in that sense. Where had this come from?

"Because your dad and I worked through our differences. Why?" I frowned at her.

"I dunno, I guess I just found it strange." She shrugged, looking at the table.

"Well, would you rather your dad and I to start arguing with each other and battle for your custody?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No! No, I was just wondering why, that's all." She assured me. I didn't tell her that I agreed with her… that Dougie and I's situation was indeed, strange.

* * *

It was that night, I suppose, that things really changed. Sophia was already in bed. I was watching late night chat shows on TV because I had nothing better to do. The doorbell went. I frowned; it was way past ten pm. Who would come over at this time of night? I opened the door to find a red eyed Dougie with tear-stained cheeks looking like he was going to burst into another round of tears at any second.

I let him in instantly.

"Doug, what's wrong?" I asked him, puzzled. Dougie never cried.

"My… My mum has cancer." I stared at him in shock at first, before wrapping my arms around him as he started crying again. Wordlessly I led him through to the living room and sat him down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him gently.

"It's most likely she'll survive, I mean, it's been caught very early, and it's a very treatable cancer nowadays, but they don't know how she'll respond to the treatment." He sniffed.

"What kind of cancer is it?"

"Breast cancer." He attempted to dry his eyes.

"I'll go and get you some tissues." I said and got a box of Kleenex to him. "Do you want coffee or something?"

"Yes please." Dougie said.

When I returned with his coffee, he had taken off his shoes and was sitting on the sofa with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. He looked sixteen years old again, like he did when he confessed to me that his father had left, and the fact that his father never thought he was good enough. It broke my heart to see him look like that, so helpless. I handed him his coffee and sat next to him with mine.

"Where is your mother now?" I asked him softly.

"At the hospital; Jazzie's there with her, and Andy." He whispered

Andy was Dougie's step-father, a man his mother had met shortly after Dougie's eighteenth birthday. They had clicked right away, and got married only a few months afterwards.

"You should be there, Doug." I told him.

"I know, but I can't be there. Not now." Dougie said in a broken voice.

I put my mug down on the coffee table and wrapped my arms around him.

"She'll get better, I know she will. Your mum's a strong woman. If she can deal with raising you, she can do anything." I murmured, and I managed to get a small chuckle from him.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so." He said, pulling away from me and leant over to put his mug on the coffee table. He suddenly noticed what was on. "Why were you watching this crap?"

"I'm a single mother. What better things have I to do on a Saturday night?" I shrugged.

We were silent for a moment; the only sound we could hear was the chatting of 'celebrities' we hadn't even heard of off the TV. It wasn't awkward, though, more comfortable. Nothing needed to be said.

"Thank you, for being here for me." Dougie whispered.

"Doug, I'll always be here for you; even if your next girlfriend is the biggest bitch on the planet." I smiled.

"She can't be bitchier than Crystal was." Dougie smiled weakly.

"That's true… or any more psychotic." I smirked.

"I've dated some bad people, haven't I?" Dougie frowned.

"That's an understatement, Doug." I shook my head.

"Yeah…" Dougie trailed off; "Are you serious, you'll always be there for me?" he looked like a scared puppy.

"Yeah, Doug, even when I hated you, I would've been there – I _was_ there for you. I visited you, you know, when you were in a coma… every time Crystal wasn't there, which wasn't as often as I would've liked." I confessed, "Actually, I was on the way from visiting you when I went into labour."

"Really?" Dougie raised his eyebrows. I nodded in response. "Thank you. I'll always be there for you as well."

"Who needs a boyfriend when they have someone like you as a best friend?" I grinned and hugged him.

It took until the moment I lay down for me to work out the true meaning of what I had said.

* * *

"Mum! I'm going shopping with Katie, alright?" Sophia yelled up the stairs at me as I was cleaning a few weeks after that night.

"Sure, but be back by six because we're going to visit your grandmother in the hospital." I shouted back.

"Ok, bye!" she shouted and seconds later I heard the door slam shut. I sighed and decided to just sit on the bed. Ever since Dougie came over I couldn't get the possibility of us together out of my head… Well, to be honest, ever since Carrie insinuated it.

It was stressing me out beyond belief. I wanted to try it, but I didn't want it to pollute our friendship, especially if we broke.

I wanted what was best for Sophie foremost.

I knew she'd be happy if we actually got together, but if we argued and that damaged our friendship, it would also hurt her.

The doorbell went as I thought it over, and I rushed downstairs to answer it. It was my brother.

"Hey Tom," I smiled at him, letting him in.

"What are you stressed about?" he asked me, stepping inside. I hated how well he could read me. The only person better than him at it was Dougie.

"Nothing." I shrugged it off, "You want something to drink?"

"Water please. I've just dropped a very hyperactive Mia at her friend's house. Most exhausting thing ever!" Tom exclaimed, following me through to the kitchen. I had to admit, I admired the way he diminished his curiosity once I expressed my non-desire to talk about something.

"Know the feeling." I laughed as I got him his water.

"Do you know how Dougie's mum's doing?" he asked.

"Dougie texted me this morning. Says she's responding really well to the chemo, just that it's taking a lot out of her. Soph and I are going to visit tonight." I said.

"That's good. How's Sophie coping?"

"She's coping surprisingly well. Then again, I don't think she quite gets the severity of the situation." I smiled wryly.

"No… ready to tell me what's bothering you yet?" Tom raised his eyebrows. Damn him.

"Nope… But I'll tell you anyway, because it seems like you're in one of your annoying moods." I glared at him. "Ok… um… I've been thinking about something…" God this was hard to say, "Well… about the possibility of… Dougie and I…"

"What, like together?" Tom blinked.

"Yeah," I blushed.

"Well, the both of you practically are together anyway; it won't make that much of a difference! I mean, even if you're going out with someone, you care about him most anyway." Tom rolled his eyes.

I blinked.

That… That was actually the truest thing I had ever heard. It was like the fog had cleared. Dougie had always been the person I'd go to with issues I wouldn't dream of sharing with anyone else. Dougie was the person I'd trust with my life. He was the person I would do anything for. He was my best friend. He was the single most important person to me except for Sophia. A relationship with him would change nothing for us, except for the fact we'd be more intimate.

"Now, come on, I feel like having a Star Wars marathon!" Tom said dragging me to my lounge.

"When do you not?" I rolled my eyes.

We managed to watch three Star Wars films before Sophia arrived home. Then Tom left and I got ready to go to the hospital to visit Dougie's mother. The drive there was silent, mostly because I was too anxious to talk.

It was easy to find the room she was in, because Jazzie was standing outside looking like she hadn't slept well for a while – which was understandable, she smiled when she noticed us.

"Hey Libby, Soph." she greeted us.

"Hey, Jazz, how is she?" I asked.

"The doctors are in there checking up on her now. We aren't allowed inside for now." She explained, "Doug's getting some coffee and Andy has gone to check up on his mum who fell yesterday and broke her leg."

"Oh, ok. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I've started seeing someone finally. His name is Callum and he's lovely." She smiled.

"Good for you, you deserve someone special." I told her.

"Thank you. How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm alright, yeah." I smiled, "Same as always really."

"Good. What about you miss?" Jazzie looked down at Sophia.

"I'm just glad that Christmas is near." She smiled; she had inherited the Fletcher family trait of loving Christmas unconditionally.

"Give it a week after it and you'll be bored, trust me." Jazzie smirked.

"Yeah, the excitement sort of fades." I said.

"Yeah, exactly." Jazzie agreed.

"No, I won't get bored." Sophia said.

"You'll eat your own words, believe me." Jazzie laughed.

"Sure…" Sophia said sarcastically.

"You can go in now." A doctor told us.

We nodded and entered the room. Dougie's mother looked weak and pale, but she still managed to smile. That was the great thing about this woman, no matter what was going on, she still managed to smile. She was so strong, and I deeply admired her for that.

"Libby, Sophie, it's lovely to see you." She said.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm alright. Apparently I'm responding really well to the treatment." She smiled.

"That's good." I smiled.

"How's your work going?" she asked me.

"Good. I'm going to New York next month." I said, "Reviewing the new Spring line for Channel that'll come out in February."

"That's nice, what you Soph, what are you going to get Christmas?"

"Well, I really want a snake, but I don't think I'll get one."

"Why not?" Jazzie asked.

"Because mum says no way." She shrugged, making her grandmother laugh and look at me as if to say that she's been there.

Dougie then entered the room with his and Jazzie's coffee.

"Hey," he greeted us, "The line was huge."

I mentally groaned. Why did I suddenly notice just how perfect he looked? Bloody hell, I now knew why the fans screamed – I would be screaming too if he wasn't my best friend.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute, Libby?" he asked me. I frowned, why did he want to talk to me privately?

"Uh, sure," I muttered and followed him outside. Once we were outside I frowned at him, "What's up?"

"Persephone came over to my place yesterday with a lawyer." He sighed, "She's trying to take my house from me, saying that she paid more for it, therefore she should be the one to get it – even though we actually split it."

"What? But when you broke up she just moved out, no problem." I frowned at him.

"I know. Anyway I really can't be arsed to get into the whole thing, so I'm just going to give it to her. The only thing is, I need somewhere to stay…" he trailed off.

"Sure you can stay with me. You know that!" I hugged him, "And I'm proud of you for being the bigger person and let the bitch win."

"Nah, she's actually losing. I'm giving it to her while I'm in the middle of remodelling." He pulled away smirking.

"Nice." I grinned.

* * *

Two days after his birthday, Dougie moved in, and Sophia didn't do a good job of hiding her excitement, despite her attempts to act indifferent. Carrie, also, was having trouble containing her excitement – she kept saying things like 'it's gonna happen' and 'this is it'. I swear to God that girl has watched one too many Disney films and thinks that everything is going to fall into place.

"I swear, I'll move into the first place I find." Dougie was saying as we unpacked his stuff.

"Don't worry about it, Doug. You can live here for as long as you need." I told him.

"No, I don't want to be in the way." Dougie dismissed the option.

"You won't be. Plus, I think Sophia would miss your reptiles too much." I indicated to Sophia who was sat on the floor playing with one of his lizards.

"Haha, yeah," Dougie smiled at his daughter.

"Plus, I think this would be good for her, y'know." I admitted.

"For Sophia? Yeah… yeah I guess it would be." He agreed.

Later that night Dougie and I were watching a film after Sophia had headed to bed. It was shit though, so we ended up just talking.

"Libby? Why is it that I always end up going to you? No matter what?" Dougie asked out of the blue.

I blinked at him, shocked.

"I don't know, but I always end up going to you as well." I murmured.

"Libby… can I try something?" he asked quietly, looking straight into my eyes. In that moment I knew exactly what was going to happen, and he gave me enough time to change it; I didn't though, because I didn't want to. And the moment his lips made contact with mine, I had the flashbacks of all the times when this happened before… the last being when Sophia was conceived… the first being when we were merely sixteen. I noticed that what I had been looking for had been right in front of me all along; I was just too blind to see it.

* * *

**Sophia's POV**

"Hey mu-"

Oh. I didn't expect to see _that_.

I didn't expect to see my parents, who apparently had never even been romantically involved, snogging in the living room. I couldn't help but grin as I rushed back upstairs. I always wanted them to get together – I mean, they practically were together anyway.

As I sat down on my bed, I did the first thing I thought of. I called Aunt Carrie.

"Hey, Sophie, why are you calling at 11pm?" she asked.

"Well… I just walked in on mum and dad kissing." I said, and I couldn't contain my excitement as I did a happy dance.

"Yes! Finally! God, it took them long enough!" I've been waiting for this to happen since I was younger than you!" Aunt Carrie exclaimed, "That is it, I am going over there tomorrow, and if they haven't declared their undying love to one another by then I will make them do it! I'm sure I can get Jazzie to help."

"Haha! Good luck with that!" I rolled my eyes, "They aren't the type to reveal feelings."

"I will make them become that type!" Carrie said in all seriousness.

"Ok then… Good night, Aunt Carrie." I smiled as I hung up and went to sleep.

* * *

**Libby's POV**

The kiss came to an end, and somewhere along the line, I had ended up straddling Dougie's lap. We stared at each other, breathless. Nothing had ever felt so right.

"Libby, I think I love you." Dougie breathed. My heart felt like it was about to burst.

"I-I-I think I love you too." I said, leaning down and kissing him again. I hadn't felt so content for a long time.

The next morning I woke up on the sofa my head on Dougie's chest and his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. At some point during the night we had cuddled together and just fell asleep. I looked up at Dougie's face and noticed that he was still asleep. I smirked and leant up and kissed him gently. I watched as he comically blinked awake and grinned.

"Good morning." I murmured.

"Yeah, it is a good morning." He smirked and kissed me again.

"I agree, and by the way, Auntie Carrie's on the way. Let's just say she's a tad bit excited." Dougie and I looked up at our daughter who was smirking down at us; she smiled once and skipped upstairs.

"You think she knows?" Dougie asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"No…" I smirked.

I should've been doubting this – should've been worried that it would end badly and that Sophia would be crushed. But I knew that this was best for us, and for Sophia.

* * *

That Christmas was special. We found out that Dougie's mother had been cleared of cancer, and that Jazzie got engaged to her boyfriend Callum. Sophia got her snake – Dougie made me buy it for her (probably because he wanted one himself). Carrie's boyfriend came home from his tour and quit the army, deciding to train future soldiers instead. Tom and Giovanna expected another child. Danny and Harry from the band joined us as well with their wives and Izzy – Harry's wife, was expecting twins.

New Years Eve was something special, though. Dougie dragged me out of Tom's big party at his house and to a secluded spot in the back garden. We heard in the background everyone starting the countdown and he got on one knee. He said that he knew we'd only been dating for a while, but we knew each other since we were both sixteen. He said that he always knew I was the one, even if he wasn't always aware of it. He said that fate always found a way to stick us together – even when we least wanted to be. He said that I was the best thing that happened to him, and gave him the gift of the daughter he didn't know he always wanted – and that she was the only thing equal to me in his list of priorities – and that yes, I did beat out his reptiles and skate board. He said that if I said yes to the question he was to ask, he would be honoured, because that I most certainly could do better.

I did say yes.

I told him that he was special and unique and that no one would ever compare to him. I said that I never really dated because I was busy looking for the one – only that he had been in front of me the whole time and I had been blind. I told him that I couldn't possibly do better than him because he was perfect for me. He was my best friend – and always will be, and who better than to spend the rest of my life with than with my best friend?

I never looked back from that night. Why would I?

* * *

**I personally don't think that this was as good as Mistake... But oh well, I've spent too much time on it not to post it.**

**Please let me know what you think in a review :)**


End file.
